Noite a Quatro
by lalac.rk159
Summary: ONE-SHOT Rosalie e Bella estão curtindo a noite em uma boate, o que acontece quando elas encontram com James e Edward? Eles vão aceitar a proposta indecente de Rosalie? Edward/ Jasper/ Rosalie/ Bella


**Notas da One Shot:**

**18+**

**Contém:** Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Yuri  
**Relação Sexual entre: **

Rosalie/ Bella/ Edward/ James

Rosalie/ Bella

Bella/Edward

Edward/ Rosalie

Rosalie/ James

James/ Bella

**Se não gosta não leia**

* * *

O ambiente estava agitado, a pista de dança cheia, o jogo de luz, piscava sem parar, no bar havia homens musculosos fazendo drinks, ao lado havia algumas mesas e cadeiras, onde algumas pessoas bebiam e conversavam. O DJ tocava animado a musica, a sua frente havia um aglomerado de pessoas que dançavam e gritavam, homens e mulheres curtindo a noite agitada.

Mas duas pessoas chamavam mais atenção.

Elas dançavam animadamente na pista, estavam de frente uma para a outra e seus corpos se roçavam enquanto elas se mexiam sensualmente na batida da música.

Muitos homens olhavam e as desejavam.

Uma loira e morena.

Que homem não iria querer?

A loira era a rainha da beleza, alta, magra, com longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, pareciam um anjo, mas estava longe de ser um. Tinha seios grandes e empinados totalmente artificias, ela havia botado silicone anos atrás, eles faltavam escapar pelo decote do vestido de Rosalie Halle.

O vestido dela era preto, bem justo e curto, tinha mangas cumpridas, atrás ele tinha um grande decote de renda mostrando suas costas nuas. Ela dançava sem se importar se estava mostrando alguma coisa que não deveria, na verdade ela queria era mostrar mesmo.

Ia até o chão e rebolava, sentindo olhares cobiçosos e invejosos direcionados a ela. Nem parecia que estava usando saltos tão altos como ela usava.

Assim como a morena Isabella Swan, mas que gostava de ser chamada de Bella, era mais baixa, tinha um corpo bem feito, seus peitos não eram tão grandes como o da loira, mas ela tinha um quadril largo e cintura fina, sua bunda atrai muitos olhares, pernas torneadas e uma barriga lisa. Seu vestido azul também era colado e com detalhes de renda.

Ambas estavam gostosas e prontas para a ação.

Rose sorrindo arteira para Bella colocou a mão na cintura dela, aproximando seus corpos e soprou em seu pescoço molhado de suor. Uma perna de Rosalie ficou entre as pernas de Bella e elas dançaram bem coladinhas.

— Porra Rose — Bella disse alto por entre o barulho da música.

Elas eram melhores amigas e dividiam um apartamento, suas personalidades eram bem parecidas, talvez por isso se dessem tão bem.

— Tem dois gatinhos que não param de olhar para gente — ela disse passando a língua em seus lábios vermelhos sensualmente.

Bella sorriu.

— Finalmente — disse — Como eles são?

— São altos, loiros e acho que tem olhos claros, super gostosos e parecem serem bem dotados — Rosalie descreveu-os sussurrando na orelha dela, enquanto elas ainda dançavam.

— Huum... — Bella gemeu — Fiquei molhada.

— Eu sei safada — Rosalie riu e segurou na nuca dela.

A morena sorriu e segurou na cintura de Rosalie, elas se beijaram, chupando um o lábio da outra.

Se separaram rindo.

— Você quer que eles gozem em sua calça? — Bella disse quando a mão da loira deslizou pelo seu corpo e ela segurou em sua bunda.

Rosalie apenas riu.

— Vem vamos para o bar, eles estão do lado direito — elas saíram de mãos dadas e Bella notou os homens que ela tinha dito, o que mais chamou a atenção nela foi o mais alto de cabelos cor de bronze, Bella sorriu levemente, passando por eles e o de cabelos cor de bronze piscou para ela, seus olhos eram verdes e Bella quase gozou só em olhar para eles.

Quando chegaram ao bar pediram seus drinques, para o barman que rapidamente as atendeu.

— Esses são por nossa conta — Bella se virou ao ouvir uma voz grossa dizer, ela encontrou dois olhos verdes a encarando, o dono do cabelo cor de bronze. Ele era alto, vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca com gola em V e uma jaqueta preta por cima de couro, estava lindo e gostoso.

Ao seu lado tinha o outro homem, um loiro de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis brilhantes, vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha.

— Edward, prazer — o cabelo cor de bronze disse, se inclinando e beijando o rosto de Bella de cada lado e demoradamente, sentindo seu cheiro, ela fez o mesmo.

— Bella e o prazer é todo meu — falou sorrindo e mordendo seus lábios, vendo Rose cumprimentando o loiro.

— James — ele disse também a cumprimentando com dois beijinhos e Edward e Rose se cumprimentarem também.

O drinque delas ficaram pronto e Bella pegou o seu dando um gole, sentindo a vodca descer ardendo pela sua garganta.

— Nós vimos vocês dançando — James começou.

— Estava bem interessante — Edward concluiu.

Rose e Bella se olharam sorrindo, pelo jeito eles haviam visto como elas dançavam juntos e se beijaram sem nenhum pudor várias vezes.

Sim. Elas não eram lésbicas nem nada.

Mas já haviam ficado juntas algumas vezes, principalmente quando ambas estavam excitadas de mais e não tinha nenhum homem por perto para apagar o fogo uma ou da outra.

Mas elas só faziam isso, uma com a outra, não tiveram essa experiência com outras mulheres.

Gostavam mesmo era de homem.

— Sim, essa morena aqui está fervendo — Rose falou olhando de Bella para eles — Porque vocês não me ajudam a apagar o fogo dela?

Eles se entreolharam surpresos.

— Sério? — Edward perguntou surpreso olhando para elas.

— Rose — Bella a repreendeu no mesmo tempo em que ele disse.

A loira rolou seus olhos.

— Qual é bitch? Vai se fazer de santinha agora? — a amiga disse arqueando sua sobrancelha bem delineada para ela.

— Claro que não — ela disse rapidamente.

Olhou para James e Edward, o que ela queria mesmo era ficar com Edward, já estava pensando em sair com ele para ficarem a sós, mas a ideia de Rose parecia boa também.

— Vamos dançar — disse bebendo o resto de seu drinque e puxando Edward pela mão, Rose a seguiu com James.

Os quatro foram para pista de dança, Edward ficou atrás dela e Rosalie a sua frente com James em suas costas. As duas começaram a dançar e rebolar passando a mão uma no corpo da outra. Os rapazes seguravam em sua cintura pressionando seu quadril na bunda delas, mostrando como eles já estavam bastante animados.

Rose e Bella se olharam e aproximaram a boca uma da outra se beijando rapidamente. Bella sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar ao sentir a boca de Edward morder seu pescoço enquanto elas se beijavam.

— Vamos sair daqui? — ele sussurrou em sua orelha.

— Vamos — Rose disse, mostrando que estava atenta a tudo e que Bella não escaparia daquela noite.

Eles saíram da boate juntos, James e Edward guiando elas para um carro, um volvo prata.

Eles se entreolharam.

— Você dirige — Edward disse rápido.

— Porra, não — James disse soltando a cintura de Rose, as meninas rolaram os olhos.

— Tirem no impar ou par, rápido — Bella sugeriu.

Edward perdeu e teve que dirigir.

— Venham comigo gatinhas — James disse dando um sorriso segurando Bella e Rosalie.

Os três entraram no banco traseiro e Edward entrou no banco de motorista. Rapidamente ele ligou o carro saindo dali.

— Vocês são muito gostosas — James disse beijando os lábios de Rosalie com desejo, depois os de Bella, alternando entre as bocas delas.

— Vocês têm camisinhas, certo? — Rose perguntou.

— Claro gata — James disse beijando o pescoço dela.

Bella olhou para Edward pelo retrovisor e ficou em pé do jeito que dava no carro, acariciando seu membro por cima da calça dele.

— Do jeito que e gosto — ela disse maliciosa, na orelha dele, mordendo-a. Depois se voltou e beijou a Rosalie na boca, sabendo que Edward estava vendo tudo pelo retrovisor.

Querendo provoca-lo, beijou James de olhos abertos vendo que ele olhava tudo pelo retrovisor, sentiu outra língua na boca e viu que era Rosalie a mão dela apertou um seio da morena e a outra acariciava o membro de James por cima da calça.

O carro deu uma freada brusca e ouviram uma buzina forte.

— Porra se não paparem com isso, vou bater o carro — ele disse voltando a dirigir dessa vez sem olhar pelo retrovisor de novo.

Edward parou o carro em frente a um motel de beira de estrada, mas organizado. James rapidamente foi até a recepção e pediu um quarto.

Edward aproveitou e puxou Bella beijando sua boca com desejo enquanto suas mãos procuraram Rosalie e acariciava seu corpo.

— Caralho vocês são gostosas de mais — ele disse — Principalmente você — sussurrou na orelha de Bella.

James voltou com um sorriso e segurando uma chave.

— Me deve cinquenta — disse para Edward que se separou de Bella — venha garotas, quarto 12. Preparadas para uma noite inesquecível?

Rose e Bella se olharam.

— Sim — disseram animadas.

Edward piscou para Bella agarrando sua cintura. James achou o quarto e deu a chave para Rosalie abrir Edward entrou por ultimo fechando a porta.

O quarto era comum tinha uma televisão e duas camas de casal grandes. James foi logo tirando seus sapatos, meias e blusa, Edward o imitou.

As duas quase gozaram quando os viram semi nus.

James tinha uma tatuagem de cobra nas costelas e seu bíceps do lado direito era todo tatuado. Já Edward tinha uma tribal que ia do seu peito e descia por seu braço, pelo lado esquerdo e o outro lado direito tinha ainda mais tatuagens de diversas coisas. Ele ainda tinha uma tatuagem 3D em sua perna na panturrilha, na parte de trás.

Elas olharam uma para outra, amavam homens tatuados, elas mesmos tinha umas, Rose tinha uma flor bem delicada no osso do quadril e Bella tinha uma flor de lótus no peito do pé, bem simples e muito bonita, ela queria fazer mais, mas não tinha decidindo o que ainda.

— Porque vocês não fazem um showzinho para a gente hein? —James sugeriu, afinal era o sonho sexual de todo homem ver duas mulheres assim.

— É claro, querido. Sente-se e aprecie o show — Rosalie disse piscando e puxou a mão de Bella.

— Vamos deixar esses homens malucos, bitch — a loira disse para a morena que assentiu, seu olho na tribal de Edward, ela queria lambe-la todinha.

— Vai ter tempo para isso ainda, safada — Rose disse chamando sua atenção e se inclinou para ela.

Elas beijaram a boca uma da outra com desejo. As mãos de Rosalie seguraram na cintura de Bella fortemente que puxou logo o vestido do corpo de Rosalie deixando-a vestida apenas com uma calcinha vermelha de renda e fio dental. Os seios dela estavam livres, seus mamilos eriçados.

— É assim vadia — Bella disse acariciando os mamilos da loira que gemeu se inclinando e abriu o zíper do vestido de Bella o tirando a deixando com uma calcinha branca fio dental tão pequena como a de Rosalie.

— Vocês são maravilhosas — James disse— vem cá — chamou uma e Rosalie foi de bom grado sentado em seu colo e beijando a boca dele com desejo.

Edward chamou Bella com o dedo e agarrou sua cintura caindo de boca nos seios dela, brincando e chupando seus mamilos. Ela rebolou em seu colo puxando seu cabelo e depois beijou sua boca com desejo, sentindo uma sensação que nunca havia sentido antes, desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dele acariciando seu estomago até chegar a seu quadril, a calça jeans não escondia em nada seu membro duro.

Ela puxou aquela peça junto com a cueca.

— Que pau duro — Bella disse segurando o membro dele em sua mão. Ele era longo, com a cabeça vermelha e veias.

— Está assim por você, vadia — ele disse olhando em seus olhos cor de chocolates excitados, podia ficar olhando para eles um dia inteiro.

— Chupa ele vai — pediu mordendo seus lábios, Bella desceu sua boca pelo corpo dele, subindo e descendo em lugares estratégicos, beijou sua virilha com poucos pelos e segurou em suas bolas, colocando o membro dele em sua boca, chupando-o com força.

O membro dele era de um tamanho muito bom, grosso e perfeito para fode-la com força e sem desconforto.

Edward gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás, vendo Rosalie deitada na cama com as pernas abertas enquanto a cabeça de James estava entre as pernas dela.

Rosalie acariciava seus seios olhando para Bella chupando o membro de Edward, puxou James pelos cabelos e se levantou indo até onde Bella estava ajoelhada.

Edward gemeu, colocando sua mão na cabeça de Bella, a boca dela deslizava pelas suas bolas, viu Rosalie deitar no chão, com a cabeça entre as pernas de Bella, abrindo as pernas dela.

A loira lambeu a entrada da morena e Edward se controlou para não gozar, com a cena excitante.

James colocou uma camisinha em seu membro que também não ficava para trás e invadiu Rosalie com força gemendo, sem perder tempo.

Edward prendeu totalmente sua atenção em Bella, que rebolava seu quadril e gemia com sua boca cheia de seu membro, masturbando o que não cabia em sua boca. Ele movimentou a cabeça dela entrando e saindo de sua boca com força, estocando em sua boca como se fosse o sexo dela e ele mal podia esperar para está dentro dela.

Ela parou levando sua mão a sua glande por onde escorria o pré-gozo, respirando fundo, sua boca ficando ligada ao membro dele pelo liquido que já escorria em seu membro.

—Porra, vou gozar safada — ele disse quando a boca dela voltou para seu membro, voltando a chupa-lo com força e maestria.

Não aguentou estocou na boca dela com força gozando nela, fazendo Bella beber seu liquido grosso. Ela bebeu tudo ainda pegando o que escorreu de sua boca com os dedos e os chupando. Edward estava ofegante olhando eles.

James gemia investindo em Rosalie que chupava Bella, logo a morena começou a gemer alto puxando a cabeça da amiga ainda mais e rebolando seu sexo em sua boca. Os três acabaram gozando momentos depois.

Edward já estava com o membro semi ereto, Rosalie, James e Bella estavam no chão ofegantes do orgasmo que ambos haviam tido.

Rosalie foi a primeira a se recuperar ela deu um beijo profundo em Bella e se levantou andando até Edward e ficando entre as pernas dele.

— Deixa eu ver se esse pau é gostoso mesmo — ela disse lambendo toda sua extensão.

Edward gemeu.

— Coloca uma camisinha — ele disse e ela pegou uma abrindo e colocando em seu membro.

— Senta nele — mandou segurando seu membro e ela sentou de costas para ele, que agarrou seus seios, seu membro a invadindo com facilidade. Ela começou a cavalgar nele de costas para ele e empinou sua bunda sabendo que ele teria uma melhor visão.

Edward gemeu e acariciou seu clitóris.

Ele ouviu um gemido e olhou para Bella que estava em um 69 com James no chão, ela chupava o pau dele como havia acabado de fazer no de Edward e a cabeça de James sumia entre suas pernas.

Ela levantou a cabeça e Bella olhou para ele com o membro de James na boca, Edward sentiu uma sensação estranha.

Queria Bella para ele, só para ele.

Ficou com vontade de pega-la e sumir do mundo para ela ser só dele.

Bella saiu da posição que estava e colocou uma camisinha em James ficou de quatro no chão se aproximando da amiga e de Edward que ainda não parava de olha-la.

Ele trincou seus dentes, não queria que seu amigo fizesse aquilo nela, provar dela antes dele, ele a queria. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal?

Afastou seu pensamento deles e se concentrou no prazer que estava sentindo com Rosalie cavalgando de costas nele.

Bella lambeu a entrada de Rosalie que gemeu, ao mesmo tempo lambendo também o membro de Edward que a invadiu, sentiu James penetrar em seu sexo e ela rebolou para ele. Enquanto chupava o pau de Edward e o sexo de Rosalie.

Eles acabaram gozando outra vez, seus corpos tomados pelo prazer.

Mas Edward queria mais, queria mais de Bella.

Sem entender porque não havia gostado nada de ter visto seu amigo com Bella e ele queria ela para ele, ele não tinha gozado em Rosalie estava se guardando para Bella.

Então assim que Rosalie gozou e saiu de cima dele, ele trocou de camisinha e puxou o corpo mole de Bella para ele.

Deitou-a na cama afastando suas pernas e com um movimento só estava dentro dela.

Parecia o melhor lugar do mundo e os dois sentiram sensações estranhas.

Edward puxou uma perna dela dobrando ela e a empurrando para barriga dela e a outra colocou em cima de seu ombro, mudando o ângulo da penetração e indo tão fundo nela que suas bolas batiam em sua bunda e o barulho de seus corpos se chocando era muito excitante.

Ele gemeu mordendo os seios dela, brincando com seus mamilos. Estava totalmente perdido nela, assim como Bella estava nele.

— Acho que esqueceram da gente — Rosalie disse se sentando vendo a amiga e Edward completamente um no outro, parecendo envoltos de uma bolha.

— É o que parece — James falou sentindo seu membro ficar duro de novo — Quer sair daqui? — ele perguntou — Podemos acabar isso em outro lugar.

Rosalie sorriu.

— Claro, mas é só sexo você sabe...

— Sei sim, já esses dois não sei não... — James disse olhando para o casal que transava na cama, os olhos deles estavam conectados e parecia ter algo mais ao redor deles.

Rosalie concordou e eles vestiram sua roupa e saíram fininho.

Edward e Bella não perceberam.

...

O casal ainda estava no chão, Edward invadia Bella com tanta força e vontade como ele nunca tinha feito com uma mulher antes.

Bella gemia e rebolava, puxando seus cabelos, totalmente perdida no prazer que sentia.

Sempre quando Edward via como seu corpo se contorcia e ela gemia perto do seu orgasmos ele parava de se movimentar querendo que aquilo durasse muito tempo.

— Não aguento mais, deita Edward — Bella disse desesperada pelo seu prazer, cansada do jogo que ele fazia.

Ele obedeceu de bom grado sabendo que não duraria muito também, seu membro estava parecendo uma barra de ferro de tão duro que estava, suas bolas estavam começando a doer.

Quando ele deitou, Bella segurou em seu membro e deslizou seu sexo nele com facilidade, começou a cavalgar nele com força suas mãos se entrelaçaram e seus olhos ficaram conectados um no outro e ambos gemeram um o nome do outro baixinho.

— Ah, Bella, estou tão perto, não pare — Edward disse soltando a mão dela e apertando sua bunda com força.

— Eu não vou, vem comigo — ela disse ofegante rebolando em seu membro, fazendo um oito imaginário com seu quadril repetidas vezes.

— Eu vou — ele disse gemendo e eles gozaram juntos e aquilo tinha tantos significados que eles mal podiam imaginar.

Bella deixou seu corpo cair no peito suado dele.

Estavam ofegantes, seus corações acelerados e respiravam com dificuldade.

Ficaram em silencio durante vários minutos, as mãos de Edward acariciavam suas costas suavemente e ela se sentiu pela primeira vez segura nos braços de um homem, seus dedos delicadamente traçaram a marca em seu braço.

— Você gosta de tatuagens? — ela perguntou.

— Eu tenho um estúdio, trabalho nisso — ele disse.

— Oh sério? Qual? — perguntou animada e curiosa.

— O The Cullen — ele disse simplesmente.

— O que? Mentira? Você é o Cullen? O melhor tatuador da cidade? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— É o que dizem — ele deu de ombros.

— Eu liguei lá quando fui fazer a minha, mas você só tinha vaga para daqui dois meses — falou.

— Oh isso é uma pena, se tivesse te conhecido antes, poderia está fodendo você a mais tempo — falou.

— Você faz muito isso?

— Não mais tenho certeza que não resistiria a você — ele falou olhando profundamente em seus olhos e Bella teve a certeza depois, que se apaixonou por ele naquele momento.

Ela sorriu para ele dando um beijinho no seu pescoço.

— Adoraria tatuar você — ele falou deslizando sua mão na lateral do seu corpo.

— Posso arranjar isso, Rose disse... — ela falou e se interrompeu olhando ao redor ao redor — Oh, cadê James e Rose? — Bella disse parecendo se lembrar deles só agora.

— Não sei — ele deu de ombros se sentando também. Bella saiu de cima dele com cuidado, mas ficou ainda em seu colo, com as pernas rodeando a cintura dele — Acho que foram embora...

— Mas nem avisaram...

— Por que você queria que eles tivessem ficado? — Edward perguntou fechando a cara.

Bella sorriu tocando o cabelo dele.

— Não, desde que vi você queria ficar sozinha com você — falou sinceramente.

Ele deu um sorriso torto e Bella soube que realmente estava perdida.

— Bom porque eu também queria ficar a sós com você — ele falou colocando uma mexa de cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha, Bella se inclinou querendo beija-lo, mas Edward a empurrou suavemente.

— Não que eu não queria beija-la. Eu quero e muito, mas o pau do meu amigo estava em sua boca e não quero sentir o gosto dele — disse com uma careta divertida e séria ao mesmo tempo.

Bella riu.

— O que você acha de um banho? — ela perguntou, pedindo mentalmente para que no banheiro tivesse escovas de dente novas e pasta.

— Uma ótima ideia — ele falou se levantando com ela nos braços.

Bella sorriu e beijou o pescoço dele.

Sentiu que podia ficar assim para sempre e ele também.

E felizmente tinha escovas de dente no banheiro, Bella escovou sua boca e Edward também, debaixo do chuveiro eles se beijaram profundamente, mas ao mesmo tempo suave e lento.

E eles sabiam que aquilo se não durasse para sempre, iria durar por muito e muito tempo.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tenho essa one preparada a tempos, mas só hoje decidir postar.  
Espero que tenham gostado...  
Só esse capitulo mesmo, mas eu tenho outras ones e vou postar elas, tem uma de trio, quando souber um nome para dá, eu posto rss...  
E para as totalmentes Bellward que não gostam muito de fics assim, logo logo, vai ter fics totalmente Edward e Bella, aguardem ok?  
Bom aguardando para saber o que acharam...  
Comentem por favor,

lalac


End file.
